Fim de semana de folga
by CatchingStar
Summary: Sara não sabia que aquele fim de semana ia ser tão diferente. HIST PARA MAIORES DE 18 ANOS!


**Sinopse:** Sara não pensava que aquele fim de semana ia ser tão diferente.  
**Linguagem:** totalmente M...  
**Disclaimers: **os personagens não são meus, só as situaçoes.

**

* * *

**

Sara abriu a porta do quarto, que dava acesso à varanda. Usava um roupão branco e na mão direita, segurava uma xícara de café.

Eles haviam chegado à praia no dia anterior por volta das seis da tarde. Depois de guardar as coisas, Sara foi tomar um banho e Grissom preparou o jantar. Um delicioso macarrão com molho vermelho. Conversaram um pouco e foram logo para a cama. O último turno tinha sido bastante tumultuado, então quando eram quase dez, eles já estavam dormindo.

Sara agora olhava para o mar, com um sorriso no rosto. Depois que Grissom finalmente se permitiu amá-la, sua vida ganharam um novo sentido, e ela não via a hora de ter uma brecha no trabalho para passar o dia todo só com ele.

Os raios de sol iluminavam de trás da montanha e o céu limpo indicava que o dia seria lindo. Para completar havia uma leve brisa vindo do mar. Sara fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Só abriu quando sentiu dois braços a entrelaçarem por trás e uma boca beijar seu pescoço.

"Por que você me abandonou?" Perguntou ele, quase num suspiro. Sara apoiou a caneca no peitoril da varanda e olhou para ele.

"Sabe que eu jamais poderia fazer isso com você" respondeu, colocando os braços entorno do pescoço dele.

"Então esta tudo bem?".

"Não poderia estar mais perfeito"

Sara diminuiu a distância entre eles, plantando-lhe um beijo suave. As línguas logo ganharam livre acesso dentro das suas bocas e eles exploraram cada canto, sem pressa. Só quebraram o contato quando a necessidade de ar se tornou imprescindível.

"Agora sim" Falou ela com um sorriso.

Grissom ficou olhando fixamente para o rosto dela, enquanto suas mãos passavam suavemente pelos seus cabelos. Sara era como um anjo e, muitas vezes durante o dia, ele se perguntava se realmente merecia uma pessoa como ela na sua vida.

Sara descobriu depois de um tempo de convívio mais intimo, que era importante para ele ter esses momentos de "adoração", não só durante o sexo. Às vezes se perguntava se ele a estava realmente vendo, ou se a mente dele tinha ido para qualquer outro lugar. De qualquer forma, o permitia ter esse tempinho. Não mais do que dois minutos.

"Já comeu?" Perguntou Grissom, finalmente soltando-a. Sara balançou a cabeça negando. "Então venha, vou preparar algumas panquecas".

Eles desceram até a cozinha de mãos dadas e depois Sara sentou-se no balcão de frente para o fogão enquanto ele preparava tudo. Sempre que ia cozinhar, grissom colocava o avental e jogava o pano de prato no ombro. Ele parece um chefe de restaurante.

Misturando farinha de trigo, leite, ovos, manteiga derretida e sal, ele preparou a massa e em seguida despejou a mistura na frigideira. Sempre ficava impressionada quando ele conseguia jogar a panqueca no ar e fazê-la cair direitinho na frigideira. Ela tentou algumas vezes, mas não deu certo. Grissom acrescentou queijo e uma pitada de canela. E depois colocou num prato.

"Obrigada" disse ela. "Então... como achou esse lugar?"

"É da minha mãe" respondeu, preparando a sua. "Ela comprou quando eu tinha 15 anos e, pelo menos até eu entrar na faculdade, nós vínhamos passar todos os feriados aqui"

"Então é ela quem mantém a casa?".

"Não. Eu mantenho. Desde que arrumei um emprego fixo e passei a ganhar relativamente bem, sou eu quem paga as contas. Acho que é justo, já que ela deixou de vir aqui".

"Por quê?".

"Ela passa muito tempo na galeria e quando chega fim de semana ou feriado, faz coisas com as amigas".

Ele terminou de fazer a sua panqueca e sentou ao balcão de frente para ela.

"Você vem com freqüência?".

"Só quando as coisas ficam insuportáveis e não consigo pensar claramente em casa. Às vezes preciso ficar longe de tudo e todos, se quero colocar minha cabeça no lugar"

"Quem mais sabe daqui?"

"Ninguém precisava saber. Até agora".

Sara sorriu e eles finalizaram o café em silencio. Sara levantou e no caminho até a pia, plantou-lhe um beijou na boca.

"Obrigada, por me trazer no seu pequeno e maravilhoso refúgio"

"Gostaria que ele fosse nosso" respondeu ele, a ajudou a tirar tudo da mesa. Sara sorriu contente e logo deu um jeito na louça.

"O que quer fazer..." Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Grissom a silenciou com um beijo. Colocando uma mão na sua cintura e a outra atrás do pescoço, a trazendo o mais perto possível. Sara ficou tão surpresa com a intensidade do beijo e depois que ele parou, ela perguntou: "O que foi isso?".

"Estou te mostrando o quanto você me faz feliz. Não só estando aqui, mas como em toda parte da minha vida"

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, que pareceram durar muito mais.

O olhar que ele a forneceu naquele momento, não se comparava com o de quando eles estavam na varanda. Não, esse tinha muito mais! Estava cheio de...Desejo. A questão era: ela ia dar o que ele queria?

Sara se desprendeu dos braços dele e quando ele pensou, por um segundo, que não ia acontecer, Sara pegou na mão direita dele e o puxou em direção a escada. Os dois correram pela escada como adolescentes e chegando no quarto, Sara fechou a porta com o pé e sorriu.

"Deus, eu te amo". Disse ele, pegando o rosto dela com firmeza e a trazendo para si.

"Eu te amo também babe" sussurrou ela, sem largá-lo.

Ele a encaminhou até a cama e Sara deitou bem no centro. Ajoelhando, com uma perna de cada lado, Ele desfez o laço do roupão e o abriu, revelando quase tudo, se não fosse pela lingerie rosa.

"Não sabia o que íamos fazer então..." explicou ao ver a sobrancelha direita dele erguida.

"Sempre me surpreendendo" sussurrou ele no pé do ouvido. Sara sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. As mãos dele logo desabotoaram o sutiã, enquanto sua boca beijava um lugar que ele sabia que a fazia grunhir: atrás da orelha esquerda.

Sara revelou numa das vezes que eles dormiram juntos, Sara revelou depois, que ninguém jamais foi capaz de fazê-la tremer só de tocar naquele lugar como ele. Então de tempo em tempos, quando estava realmente inspirado Grissom a surpreendia com esse truque.

Ela grunhiu e seu corpo estremeceu. Tirando o sutiã por completo, Grissom passou suas mãos sobre seus seios, massageando de leve e depois sua boca passou a devorar um deles, enquanto o outro era massageado pela sua mão esquerda.

Depois de dar a devida atenção a cada um deles, passou para a barriga e a reação do corpo dela a simples sensação da sua respiração, na altura do umbigo, o deixou impressionado: a barriga contraiu imediatamente

"Desculpe" Sara relaxou de novo e permitiu que ele continuasse o trabalho.

"Você é... a mulher... mais linda... que eu já conheci..." disse em meio a pequenos beijos em sua barriga.

"Hum... Querido?" chamou depois de alguns segundos.

"hum"

"Poderia, por favor, tira-la logo" Ele sorriu e tirou a calcinha rosa, percorrendo as longas extensões das pernas e em seguida indo parar no chão. "Muito melhor"

Ele voltou a beijá-la na boca, a pressionando de leve contra o colchão, enquanto seu dedo ia parar no meio das pernas, apertando seu clitóris. Sara gritou, mas não foi capaz de se mexer. Os dedos dele fazia mágica e não demorou muito para ela alcançar seu primeiro orgasmo. De muitos, esperava ele.

Grissom passou a dar atenção aos grandes e pequenos lábios, maravilhosa sugando sua essência. Sara pressionou seu quadril contra a boca dele, desejando mais. Um dedo entrou dentro do corpo dela enquanto a língua continuava fazendo carinho no seu clitóris. Sara veio mais duas vezes até que Grissom decidisse finalmente, rasgar sua parede num único movimento.

"Giiiiiiil"

Ele a deixou relaxar um pouco, e depois começou a fazer os movimentos. A necessidade, o poder, foi crescendo, crescendo, e projetando seu corpo sobre o dela, ele passou a golpear com força.

Quando sara sentia que ele estava ficando levemente cansado – mas não querendo parar – ela pressionava seu corpo, o colocando o mais fundo possível e depois tomando a liderança. Grissom não conseguiu controlar muito tempo e explodiu dentro dela. Um momento de pura libertação e êxtase. Apoiou os dois braços ao lado para não machucá-la.

"Deus, Sara!" gemeu

Continuou movimentando até a ultima gota sair do seu corpo. Ele rolou para o lado e eles ficaram olhando para o teto, respirando ofegante. Nenhuma mulher o fazia se sentir tão maravilhoso e tão jovem como ela. E dificilmente nenhuma outra pessoa poderia ter o mesmo poder sobre seu coração, corpo e alma.

"_o que devo fazer agora? Falar? Abraçar? Levantar da cama? Não, não acho que consigo fazer isso por enquanto. Deus, gostaria de ser capaz de falar tudo o que esta se passando dentro de mim agora_"

"No que esta pesando?" perguntou grissom, ainda olhando para o teto.

"Só tentando fazer ou falar as palavras certas"

"Não precisa amor. Nenhuma palavra é capaz de descrever de verdade o poder que uma pessoa causa na outra. Por isso, eu demorei tanto tempo para te chamar para sair"

Sara apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e ficou fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares na barriga dele.

"Meus pais nunca falaram palavras bonitas para mim, ou para meu irmão. Me pergunto se entre eles também não foi assim. Nos lares adotivos eles falam, mas não acreditava neles. Demorou muito até que eu aceitasse realmente um elogio, ou uma palavra de carinho. Agora, quero ouvir mais e falar mais, eu preciso disso, pois só assim... De certa forma... me sinto importante... eu sei que isso é bobagem, mas...".

Grissom a puxou mais para si e beijou seus cabelos.

"Não tem nada de bobo querer ser reconhecida ou amada. E eu prometo que vou falar mais dessas coisas para você, especialmente quando estivermos a sós. Eu te amo"

"Eu também te amo babe" disse, levantando a cabeça e plantando um beijando nos lábios deles. "Porque nós não vamos dar um mergulho no mar e depois colocamos uma roupa e vamos até a cidade almoçar? Estou com vontade de comer frutos do mar"

"Parece uma ótima idéia"

Sara levantou, procurou o biquíni na mala e foi se trocar no banheiro.

"_Não é justo uma pessoa tão especial, ter um passado tão assombroso. Mas eu vou trabalhar para ela ter uma boa vida de agora em diante, se ela aceitar meu pedido_" pensou Grissom, ainda deitado na cama e olhando para a janela. Levantando devagar, ele se trocou e os dois foram até a praia.

A casa estava estrategicamente colocada próxima a praia, não precisando fechar a frente da casa toda ou pegar o carro. Grissom ficou em pé, próximo ao mar, observando enquanto sara mergulhava.

"Não quer entrar querido?"

"Agora não. Você pode curtir e se não tiver problema, vou ler meu livro"

"Não me deixe"

"Não vou. Estarei bem pertinho".

Depois de uns dez minutos Sara deixou a água. Grissom a envolveu na toalha e os dois voltaram para a casa onde se trocaram para sair. Ele a levou até um restaurante que sua mãe costumava leva-lo e que tinha um camarão muito bom. Pelo menos era a memória que ele tinha.

"É bom te ver de novo, Gil. Já faz tempo" falou a dona do lugar.

"Como esta Emile? Bem eu espero"

"Sim. Muito bem. Especialmente agora que minha filha casou com um cara decente"

"Está é uma boa noticia. Dê meus parabéns a ela" falou, colocando a mão nas costas dela. Sara pode ver um certo desconforto da parte dele, como se quisesse evitar maior conversa. Depois Sara descobriu por que.

"Darei. Ainda não acredito que ela te traiu com aquele idiota do Stevens. Você é tão melhor que ele jamais seria" grissom congelou.

"Oi, meu nome é Sara" falou ela, olhando para a dona.

"Muito prazer, querida"

"Acho que nós vamos ficar no terraço"

"ótima escolha. Levarei os cardápios num instante"

Sara colocou a mão no ombro de grissom e fez sinal para ele a acompanhá-la.

"_como ela pode falar isso?" _pensou Sara. "_Esse tipo de coisa a gente não deve dizer, especialmente se esta pessoa esta acompanhada de outra do sexo oposto! E mais, isso foi há muito tempo_"

Sentaram a mesa e Emile apoiou os cardápios do lado.

"O garçom não vai demorar" falou, com um sorriso.

"Obrigada" disse Sara, escondendo a raiva. Ela pegou um dos cardápios e começou a procurar que tipo de prato grissom geralmente pedia quando vinha nesse lugar. Infelizmente tinha muitas opções de peixe e camarão, algumas que sara não tinha idéia do que era só de ler a explicação. Abaixando o cardápio, ela observou Grissom olhando fixamente para a mesa. "_tadinho..."_ pensou.

"O que vão querer?" Perguntou o garçom.

"Quero macarrão com molho de tomate e camarão" respondeu Grissom. Sara ficou surpresa com a rapidez que ele falou. Percebendo que aquele atitude não foi nem um pouco cavalheiro, ele se desculpou e perguntou o que Sara queria.

"Vou querer o mesmo que ele, mas com molho rose"

"Certo. Para beber?"

"Uma soda com gelo e sem limão" falou Sara.

"Para mim uma taça de vinho"

"Qual vinho, senhor?"

"Bourdoux"

"Trarei num instante"

"Obrigado"

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou Sara, quando se viram sozinhos novamente.

"Sim... eu só não achei que ela ia trazer esse assunto de novo"

"Sinto muito" falou, apoiando a sua mão na dele.

"Tudo bem. Já passou"

"_Pelo jeito como você sorriu, diria que não passou_" Sara sorriu e ficou observando a paisagem

"Acho que não tem problema falar a verdade para ela. Muita coisa mudou desde aquela época e não é como se fosse me deixar por causa disso." pensou ele, olhando para ela.

"Quando eu tinha 28 anos, namorei a filha dela, Christine, durante mais ou menos dois anos". (o garçom trouxe as bebidas) "Estava realmente apaixonada por ela e até pensei em pedir a mão dela"

"_Ela deveria ser importante para ele querer dar esse passo tão grande_"

"Vinha quase todo fim de semana e nos falávamos no telefone pelo menos duas vezes durante a semana. Mas deveria saber que uma relação à distância não ia durar muito"

"Podia durar" falou Sara. "Se uma das partes, num determinado momento da relação, estivesse disposta a abrir mão de algumas coisas para ficar com o outro. Como eu fiz"

Eles foram interrompidos pelo garçom trazendo os pratos. Ambos agradeceram e comeram em silêncio. Grissom entendeu o que ela quis dizer com 'como eu fiz'. Ela largou tudo para trabalhar para ele, quando ele pediu e não tinha se arrependido dessa decisão. Talvez isso não seja totalmente verdade, mas ela aqui agora. Ele sorriu.

"Eu não estava preparado para isso" falou ele, depois de comer um pouco do macarrão. "e ela pelo jeito também não. Pensando agora, não deveria ser a primeira vez que ela fazia isso enquanto estava comigo, mas foi a primeira vez que eu vi".

Sara parou o garfo no ar e arregalou os olhos. Grissom nem sequer levantou a cabeça. Continuou olhando para o prato e comendo. Sara soltou a respiração e optou por não falar nada.

Durante o resto do almoço eles não conversaram sobre nada. Grissom vira e mexe a observava por alguns minutos, fazendo sorrir timidamente. Optaram por recusar a sobremesa, mas não o café.

"Obrigado" disse ele, depois que as xícaras foram trazidas.

"Pelo o que?"

"Por não me fazer descrever o que eu vi"

"Tenho certeza que não ia fazer bem para nenhum de nós. Só fico triste que você tivesse que vivenciar uma coisa dessas"

"Acho que isso explica meu receio em manter uma relação séria"

"Acho totalmente compreensível. E tenho quase certeza que agiria da mesma forma (grissom sorriu) Mas não precisa que se preocupar com isso. Jamais faria isso com você"

"Eu sei"

Dificilmente Grissom a deixava pagar a conta quando saiam para comer. Então quando ele a olhou de rabo de olho, depois que ela pegou a sua carteira, Sara parou.  
"Sabe... eu tenho dinheiro também" brincou ela, voltando-a na bolsa.

"Sim. Mas eu gosto de fazer isso para uma mulher. Especialmente se gosto dela. Quando sairmos com os outros, eu te deixo pagar, esta bem?"

"Quase nunca então"

"Quem sabe. Pronta?"

Ele apoiou a mão atrás das costas dela enquanto andaram pelo restaurante. Ao passar pela dona do restaurante Sara comentou que talvez eles devessem ter falado sobre eles, impedindo-a de soltar a língua. Grissom deu risada e sussurrou: me desculpe. Sara achou graça e o esperou abrir a porta do carro. Nenhum homem ficava tão chateado por não abrir a porta do carro para uma mulher, como ele. Mesmo quando estavam trabalhando com os outros rapazes.

"Se importa se eu tomar um banho?" Perguntou, assim que entraram em casa  
"Claro que não babe, não precisava nem perguntar"

"Não sei se você tem outras coisas em mente"

"Na verdade eu tenho, mas acho que seu banho não vai atrapalhar" pensou, antes de beija-lo. "vá" disse.

"Obrigado"

Ele ligou a banheira, pegou o livro que estava lendo na praia – ou melhor, que tentara ler, mas sua atenção ficou na mulher na água, e então se despiu. Respirou aliviado quando apoiou a cabeça na borda da banheira e seu corpo foi coberto pela água, quase até o pescoço. Duas coisas o acalmavam: saber que Sara estava na mesma casa e um banho quente de banheira.

Sara ficou fazendo algumas coisas na cozinha e depois subiu para checa-lo. Bateu de leve na porta e mesmo sem ouvir resposta entrou. Grissom a olhou por cima do óculos e sorriu.

"Pensei que você fosse relaxar"

"Mas eu estou... mais ou menos".

"Relaxar significa aliviar a tensão..." falou Sara, tirando o livro das mãos dele – sem perguntar e tomando o devido cuidado para não desmarcar a página, e colocou sobre a pia. Grissom tirou os óculos, ainda sem saber o que ela pretendia fazer Sara tirou suas calcas, subiu na lateral da banheira, atrás da cabeça dele e colocou uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. "Isso quer dizer..." sussurrou ela "não usar os neurônios para nada que demande extra-atenção". Antes que ele respondesse, cada mão dela pegou um lado do ombro dele e começou a massageá-lo.

"Hum... sim..." deixou escapar. "Isso é tão bom Sara..."

"Eu sei querido. Só fique quieto, ok?"

Ele não discutiu.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele massagearem seus pés de leve. Provavelmente não era um ato consciente, pois Grissom parecia absorvido pelo movimento sincrônico das suas mãos sobre seu ombro.Tirando cada tensão que aquela memória havia sido trazida a pouco e teria continuado por mais tempo, se a mão direita dele não a tivesse parado.

Ele não disse nada. Ajoelhou de frente para ela e pegou seu rosto com firmeza, com uma das mãos. Ficou parado, alguns segundos, até que ela passou a mexer a cabeça contra sua mão.

"Abra os olhos querida" pediu.

Ela assim fez. Grissom beijou o lábio de cima, depois o debaixo bem devagar. Repetiu algumas vezes, até os dois sentirem a mesma urgência. De sentir suas línguas dançaram juntos, num intenso beijo. Sara queria chegar mais perto, mas quase se desequilibrou, caindo na banheira de roupa. Grissom parou e não pode deixar de rir.

"Acho que esse não é o melhor lugar" falou ela, vermelha como um pimentão.

"Aparentemente não"

"Pare de rir de mim" pediu, acabando por rir também. "Vamos fazer assim: eu vou me preparar, e fazer algumas coisas, e você me espera te chamar antes de sair"

"Por que não posso sair agora?"

"Por que... já que estamos só nos dois, nessa casa maravilhosa, longe de tudo... pensei em fazer uma coisa diferente para a nosso segundo momento de amor"

"Então você sabia que teria um segundo?" Perguntou, com uma cara safada.

"Achei que não fosse se opor" retrucou, parecendo desapontada.

"Não estou me opondo... de jeito nenhum. Só quero saber o que é"

"Vou chamar quando estiver tudo pronto" Ela levantou da banheira e ia saindo, quando se lembrou de uma coisa: "Gil. Não se atreva sair antes a menos que você queria me ver realmente brava"

Grissom ficou surpreso com a forma dura com que ela falou. Não era o tom que eles estavam usando nos últimos dias, então ele achou que era mais seguro não fazer nada. Quando Sara ficava realmente brava – o que não acontecia com mais freqüência, para sorte dele - ele custava para faze-la mesmo olhar para ele.

Colocando seu plano em ação, Sara desceu para a cozinha, pegou uma das caixa de frutas que eles tinham comprado para o café da manhã e dois dos bancos que ficava no balcão. Voltou para o quarto, posicionou os bancos a um metro dos pés da cama. Acendeu algumas velas - no criado mudo e nos bancos e apagou a luz. Esqueci uma coisa! Desceu correndo novamente e depois de achar o que queria e é claro, se livrar de todas as peças de roupa, Sara chamou por ele.

Grissom se embrulhou na toalha e abriu a porta. Ele chamou por ela, mas ela não respondeu. Em alguns segundos, Grissom conseguiu se adaptar a nova iluminação e encontrou Sara recostava sobre a madeira da cama, no centro da cama, totalmente nua. Na mão direita, ela segurava um grande morango.

"Pensei que você gostaria de comer algo para sobremesa" falou, enquanto passava o morango desde da parte de cima do seu centro, passando pela barriga, pelo meio dos seios até chegar na sua boca, onde ela mordeu com a mesma calma de antes. Sara nunca precisou fazer coisas muito sedutoras para fazer grissom a desejar, mas aquilo estava tendo um grande efeito sobre o corpo dele.

Ele desamarrou a toalha e subiu na cama lentamente, sem quebrar o contato com seus olhos. Quando ele chegou face-a-face, Sara realmente pensou que ele fosse a beijar, mas ao invés disso, ele mordeu o resto do morango sedutoramente. Sara mordeu os lábios gostando.

"Tenho mais uma coisa para você"

"Só preciso de você"

"Deus, ele é tão adorável!" pensou. "Se quiser, pode usar isso" disse, pegando a tigela sobre o criado mudo.

O que é isso?" Ela mergulhou um dedo dentro do pote e colocou na boca dela. "Chocolate. Você achou o tubo que tínhamos comprado para usar nas panquecas. E que acabamos por esquecer no café da manhã".

"Acho que ele vai ter uma utilidade muito melhor"

"Não tenho dúvida"

Ele pegou um morango da caixa, mergulhou no chocolate e deu para ela comer. Colocou o pote no criado mudo e assim que ela engoliu, devorou sua boca, fazendo Sara soltar um gemido. Sentando ao lado dela, Sara seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e retribuiu o beijo na mesma proporção.

"Gostaria que eu usasse em você?" perguntou ela.

"Você gostaria?"

"Sim"

"Eu também, mas só puder fazer também" Grissom deitou na cama e Sara pegou o pote de chocolate

"Quem sabe" respondeu, colocando a mão dentro do pote e esfregando sobre seu peito e barriga. (se usasse muito ia ficar enjoativo e na verdade, o chocolate era apenas um 'símbolo') Sara lambeu o máximo que conseguiu, sem tirar a língua. Quando ela tirou, Grissom ficou todo arrepiado, fazendo a sorrir.

Na altura do peito, beijou e lambeu bem devagar. A respiração dele não estava normal. Mergulhou o dedo e passou nos lábios dele. Grissom ia limpar, mas ela acenou negativamente. Ela queria ter esse prazer.

"Deus, não vou conseguir viver sem ela. Nunca. Nunca" pensou.

Sara riu, quando grissom quase não a soltou. Colocou um pouco dentro do umbigo dele, lambeu e sugou, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais.

De rabo de olho, notou o membro dele completamente duro. Deu um passo para o lado direito, tentando não faze-lo abrir o olhos, mas a cama não ajudou: ela balançou. Sua boca foi parar tão rápido nos testículos dele, que grissom não pode dizer 'não'.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e depois para frente. Sara parou uns segundos depois para admira-lo. Grissom só sorriu e ela continuou no seu tratamento. Tentou ficar olhando atentamente enquanto ela sugava seus testículos com prazer ou quando fazia movimentos envolvendo seu membro, mas o prazer era tão grande, que a partir de um momento ficou quase impossível se concentrar.

Quando finalmente o largou, Grissom se jogou na cama, respirando ofegante. Ela caminhou até o rosto dele e plantou um beijo.

"Obrigado querida... Isso foi ótimo... Definitivamente ótimo"

"Foi um prazer".

O tom de voz dela, indicou que ela estava cansada e Grissom com medo que ela desistisse, a agarrou pelo braço.

"Por favor, me deixe fazer o mesmo com você, eu preciso..."

"Não estava nem pensando em sair dessa cama, amor"

"Bom. Por que não estou satisfeito ainda".

Num movimento rápido, eles trocaram de lugar e ela ficou admirando seus olhos azuis, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com os seus castanhos.

Grissom pegou o pote com o chocolate e ajoelhou próximo ao pé na cama. Pegou a perna direita dela e colocou sobre o ombro. Lambuzou o peito do pé e parte do tornozelo.  
"Eu te amo" sussurrou ele em meio a sua exploração do pé dela. Sara se questionou por um momento se ele tinha se dado conta de que falou num tom que foi suficiente para ela ouvir, mas como ele não abriu o olho depois, ela percebeu que não. Sorriu para si o deixou com seus cuidados.

Ele fez o mesmo com o esquerdo, embora ela soubesse que Grissom preferia o outro. Nunca entendeu muito bem o porque, mas também nunca perguntou. Uma coisa era certa: ele ia parava logo. (E não deu outra.)

Foi passando a língua pela sua perna (direita), pelo interior da coxa e percorrendo a lateral do seu centro. Sem falar nada, mordiscou sua barriga fazendo Sara ficar toda arrepiada.

O mais importante era sentir a pele dela e não o chocolate, então ele colocou bem pouco sobre cada bico dos seios e numa lateral do pescoço. Voltou o pote para o criado-mudo e começou pelo pescoço.

A sua intenção era devorar os seios devagar, mas Sara parecia não estar a fim de esperar. Ele a sentiu colocar as duas mãos em sua cabeça e elevar o tronco, obrigando-o a abriu a boca e envolver um dos seus seios. Ele sugou cada um deles com força. Ela gemeu muitas vezes, mas foi quando ela disse 'Gil' com uma voz séria, foi que ele percebeu que Sara já estava satisfeita desse tipo de tratamento.

Grissom pediu para ela subir um pouco mais na cama, e se posicionou entre as pernas delas. Ele penetrou devagar, mas logo passou a se movimentar rápido, pressionando-a contra a madeira da cama com força.

Duas vezes durante o processo ela tentou ganhar mais espaço, mas grissom ficou firme, atacando até o fim, demandando gritos que vinham de dentro dela. Ele estava definitivamente fodendo com ela.

Quando ele saiu de dentro dela, Sara estava com a boca aberta, quase como se não conseguisse respirar.

"Isso não é nada... comparado... com o que estava fazendo... um pouco antes..." falou ela, sentando na cama e passando a mão no cabelo.

"Isso é uma critica?" sussurrou.

Sara balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Não. Definitivamente não".

"Bom! Porque eu adorei"

Sara foi tomar um banho e Grissom se juntou a ela minutos depois. Perguntando se aquilo não foi de mais. Ela disse que não. Descendo até a sala, grissom sentou no sofá e ela pegou um copo de leite antes de recostou sobre o corpo sobre o dele. Grissom ficou fazendo carinho no braço dela com o dedo e olhando para o infinito.

"Casa comigo" falou ele, certa hora. Sara arregalou os olhos e virou para encara-lo. "Não pensei que gostaria de falar isso para outra pessoa que não Christine, mas estou feliz por que não o fiz naquela época. Não acho que poderia mais feliz do que sou com você, então... Sara, você aceita casar comigo?"

"Nunca pensei... quer dizer, eu te amo, mas... Droga Sara, fale! Fale o que você quer!"

"Por favor, não me diga que isso é um 'não'. Não agüentaria isso. Por favor"

"Claro que aceito". Grissom passou a mão sobre o cabelo dela e a beijou. "Há quanto tempo esta pensando nisso?"

"Que eu tenho 100 de certeza? (ela acenou positivo) Desde que chegamos aqui"

"Verdade?"

"Sim"

"Ok. Quando quer casar?"

"Que tal... dia dezesseis de setembro?"

"O QUE?!"

"Daqui três meses e cinco dias..."

"Eu sei que é daqui três meses e cinco dias Gil. Essa não é a questão e você sabe!"

"Sim, sei, mas confesso que não vejo problema de nos casarmos no dia do seu aniversário." Sara apoiou a cabeça novamente no peito dele. "Mas se for impensável para você, tudo bem, a gente pode escolher outro dia. como natal, ano novo, qualquer data comemorativa importante"

"Não acredito que esta falando sério" Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela e grissom sentiu quando tocou sua camisa de pijama.

"Não podia falar mais sério Sara." Falou abraçando com força. "Acho essa data é perfeita".

'Ok' foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer. Grissom não tinha intenção de fazê-la chorar, mas o incrível foi que ele também se permitiu algumas lagrimas. Amava com toda sua alma e queria que ela se lembrasse disso para sempre. Estavam tão cansados que acabaram por adormecer no sofá.

A madrugada chegou e com isso o frio aumentou. Sara se mexeu, tentando ficar mais perto dele e Grissom, que já estava acordado, sugeriu que eles fossem para a cama. Depois que ela deitou de lado, grissom fez o mesmo e passou o braço direito por cima da sua barriga. Ela permitiu que mais uma lágrima percorresse seu rosto e depois dormiu.

Foi a primeira a acordar no dia seguinte e olhando para o lado, encontrou Grissom dormindo de barriga para cima com a boca aberta. Como a maioria dos homens Grissom roncava, mas isso não a incomodava, pelo contrário. Era a forma de saber que ele ainda estava com ela. E agora tudo caminhava para 'até que a morte os separe'.

Grissom virou para o lado dela e sorriu. _Ele parecia estar acordando. _Sara continuou em silêncio. Os olhos dele se abriram algumas vezes, mas logo voltaram a fechar.

"Bom dia" disse baixinho.

"Bom dia para você também"

"Que horas são?" Sara levantou para olhar atrás dele.

"Dez e trinta e cinco"

"Acho que é hora de levantar então" Rolou na cama e sentou, levando a mão ao rosto e esfregando os olhos.

"Gil, não temos nada programado para fazer, então por que não fica mais um pouco na cama, enquanto preparo o café?"

"Não me importo de fazer o café"

"Eu sei, mas estou bem mais acordada que você. Além do mais, é a única refeição que eu sei preparar direito" disse, plantando um beijo nele e levantando da cama.

Grissom continuou por alguns minutos na cama até tomar coragem para levantar. Antes de aparecer na cozinha, ficou a observando de longe. Sara usava apenas um pijama de flanela rosa e cantarolava enquanto mexia os ovos para fazer a omelete. No balcão já estava tudo organizado: pratos, talheres, xícaras, a garrafa de café e nos pratos, três torradas médias. Desconfiou que as dele estivessem com manteiga e as dela com geléia de framboesa. Sara sempre era muito atenciosa com ele. Limpando a garganta, ele avisou da sua chegada.

"Estou quase terminando a sua omelete" falou, sem tirar os olhos da frigideira. Grissom passou as mãos na cintura dela e apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro dela.

"eu gosto da sua omelete"

"Que bom, porque é uma das poucas coisas que sei fazer direito na cozinha. Tem certeza que quer se casar com alguém que só sabe fazer isso?"

"A sua falta de dom para a cozinha nunca me incomodou e você deveria saber muito bem disso. E eu gosto de ver você comendo minha comida"

"É eu sei, agora sente!" Grissom não argumentou. Sara colocou a omelete no outro prato e foi preparar a sua. "Não me espere senão esfria"

Grissom olhava para o prato, porém não comia. Tinha uma coisa que queria perguntar a ela, mas não sabia se deveria. Provavelmente estaria sendo egoísta – de novo, mas que a idéia o deixava feliz, isso sim.

"Querida eu... estava pensando..."

"Geralmente gosto quando você pensa e mais ainda quando compartilha comigo" Grissom deu uma risadinha, sem graça.

"Você gostou dessa casa?"

"Sim. Adorei"

"Ficaria feliz se nos viéssemos a morar aqui um dia?"

"Sim. Por que pergunta?"

"E se eu falasse que gostaria de vir morar aqui depois do casamento?"

Aquela pergunta definitivamente a pegou de surpresa. Sara despejou a omelete no seu prato e sentou na frente dele. Vendo que ela não sabia o que dizer, ele continuou.

"Não esta se sentindo bem sem ter que ficar preocupada se o telefone vai tocar, ou se vai ter que parar tudo no meio e sair correndo, porque uma pessoa teve a estúpida idéia de tirar a vida de outra pessoa?"

"Estou, mas receber telefonemas repentinos faz do nosso trabalho. E não só gosto do que faço como também, e vai me desculpar, mas sou muito boa nisso"

"Você é a melhor"

"Não. Ainda não cheguei ao nível da Catherine, mas estou trabalhando para isso. Sei que chegar ao seu nível é impossível, por isso nem tento, mas... Você quer pedir demissão?"

"É uma opção"

"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com nós?"

"Sim e não. Sim, porque é uma coisa que pode prejudicar sua carreira; e não, porque, particularmente, não agüento mais fazer isso. Quero viver a vida, com você, sem que um pedaço de mim seja arrancado por algum caso difícil. Estou cansado Sara. Muito cansado"

"_Grissom tem quase trinta anos de profissão e deve chegar uma hora que isso esgota todas as forças. Como já aconteceu comigo algumas vezes, mas acabo eventualmente voltando. Talvez seja a hora dele fazer uma coisa mais 'light' e aproveitar mais a vida. Mas não precisamos nos mudar para isso, precisamos?"_

"Por favor, fale alguma coisa!" Sara piscou algumas vezes e finalmente falou.

"Acho que você deveria falar com Carvallo sobre trabalhar menos, se isso esta ficando demais, mas largar tudo assim, de uma hora para outra, tão drasticamente..."

"_seria drasticamente se não tivesse pensado isso milhares de vezes antes"_

"Quer dizer, eu adoraria viver com você na paz e sossego, mas acho que tenho muito o que aprender no laboratório, antes de escolher outra coisa na minha vida."

"Ok. Nós voltaremos para Las Vegas hoje e continuarem lá"

A essa altura Grissom não conseguia mais olhar para aquela omelete. Levantou da mesa e pegou uma maça na geladeira.

"Você não está bravo, está?" perguntou.

"Não querida. Não se preocupe" disse, beijando seus cabelos "É realmente injusto te pedir para largar tudo depois de te ver crescer e progredir muito desde que começou a trabalhar para mim. Posso não concordar com seu sentimento de inferioridade para com a Catherine, mas ainda tem sim coisas para você aprender, e eu quero estar junto, em cada nova descoberta"

Sara o abraçou, sem levantar do banco.

"Não estou dizendo 'não' para sempre, ouviu?"

"Esta bem".

"Obrigada babe"

"Não tem porque me agradecer Sara, é o certo a fazer. Quanto a sua sugestão, vou aceita-la. Falarei com Carvallo amanhã e diria que quero só pegar os casos envolvendo insetos e nenhum mais. Se mesmo assim for demais, eu peço demissão"

"Você vai ficar bem se pedir demissão?"

"Financeiramente? Sim. Emocionalmente? talvez um pouco abalado, mas você vai estar comigo, então, no fim vou ficar bem" os dois sorriram.

"Você não comeu minha omelete!"

"Não e me desculpe por isso"

"Agora não posso mais comer a minha. Esta fria. Sabe que vai ter que me recompensar depois, não é?"

"Vou pensar em algo legal"

Grissom comeu a maça e sara ficou com as torradas: todas elas. Depois, os dois foram colocar a roupa para tomar sol na praia. Era o último dia então tinham que aproveitar.

Deitada na toalha, com os óculos escuros no rosto, Sara perguntou sobre o que ele queria fazer em relação aos demais csi's: contar a novidade agora ou depois. Grissom disse que teoricamente eles não estavam noivos, pois não tinha nenhuma aliança no dedo dela. Sara argumentou dizendo que não precisava de uma. Mas grissom insistiu que era um símbolo importante sobre amor, cumplicidade e fidelidade.

"Gil, você sabe muito bem que usar uma aliança não quer dizer 'não trairás'" falou ela.

"Talvez não para os outros, mas significa para mim!" exclamou ele literalmente chateado. Grissom era da velha escolha, onde a tradição era importante e os símbolos que vinha com ela também.

"Se é assim tão importante então vou usar. Tenho certeza que podemos achar uma fina e bonita"

Grissom entrelaçou os dedos no dela e beijou a palma da sua mão.

"_ele é tão romântico"_

"Não acho que eu poderia fazer isso com você, Sara. Nunca."

"Eu também não"

"Vamos dar um mergulho" sugeriu ele, oferecendo uma mão para ela levantar.

"Talvez depois querido"

"Ah não, nós vamos agora"

"Gil, não quero" disse depois de já estar de pé e sendo puxada em direção a água. Grissom soltou o braço dela, mas não desistiu da idéia. Pelo contrário, a pegou no colo e a levou até a água. "isso não e justo!" completou.

"Como pode não ser justo amar tanto alguém a ponto de não querer sair do lado dela nem por um minuto?" Sara fechou a cara, mas logo ele viu um sorriso se formando canto esquerdo da boca dela. "foi o que eu pensei"

"Jeez. Quantos graus esta essa água" disse, descendo do colo dele.

"7, 8... Não te falei que essa água é sempre assim?"

"Não. Você simplesmente se esqueceu desse detalhe"

Grissom a puxou para um longo e intenso beijo. Sara passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e permitiu que a língua dele entrasse. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém que beijasse tão bem como ele. Deus, em segundos ela estava completamente acesa.

Assim que a porta se fechou, os lábios se encontraram novamente. Com urgência.

"Cama? Sofá? Balcão?" questionou ele.

"sofá"

Grissom a encaminhou até lá e só quebrou o contato quando a deitou. Passou a beijar seu pescoço e morder o lobo de sua orelha esquerda. Ouviu um "hum" escapar da garganta dela. Voltou para o pescoço, descendo pela clavícula, passando pelos ombros, enquanto sua mão tentava desfazer o laço do biquíni.

Quando conseguiu, passou por cima da cabeça dela e jogou sobre a mesa. Ficou alguns segundos olhando fixamente para seus seios brancos e redondos. Pegou cada um com uma mão e massageando para cima e para baixo e em círculos. Mordiscou um por um com os lábios em totalmente devoção.

No segundo, sua mão desceu pela barriga, querendo descobrir se ela estava pronta para ele. O corpo dela reagiu automaticamente ao contato do dedo dele com a parte superior do seu centro. Tirando a parte de baixo, Grissom a trouxe mais para a ponta do sofá. Ele pediu permissão só com um olhar e as pernas de sara se abriram.

Que vista! A mulher da sua vida completamente nua e totalmente entregue a seus carinhos. Grissom abriu os grandes lábios com dois dedos e lambeu toda a extensão, fazendo movimentos laterais sobre seus pequenos lábios.

"você é tão boa querida" murmurou ele.

Sara começou a movimentar o quadril para ajudá-lo a levá-la ao topo. Quando ele enfiou um dedo, seguido rapidamente por um segundo, sara não conseguiu segurar o gritou: Giiiiiiiil. Um grande sorriso tomou conta do rosto dele. O enrijecer do quadril combinado com o movimento de dedo e língua de Grissom, fizeram sara gozar rapidamente.

Ele não se acanhou, bebeu sua essência com vontade e depois devorou seus lábios, permitindo-a experimentar seu próprio néctar.

Grissom soltou sua boca, mas pressionou seu corpo sobre o ela. Sua mão direita foi parar nos cabelos dela e ele não disse nada por um bom tempo. Só olhava fixamente para os lábios dela e depois para seus olhos castanhos.

"não quero esquecer esse momento nunca" disse ele.

"eu também não Gil, eu também não" respondeu, o trazendo novamente ao encontro da sua boca.

"às vezes não sei como você consegue fazer isso tão rápido". Sara ergueu a sobrancelha e Grissom olhou para baixo. "ah" pensou ela.

"não estava pensando em fazer isso agora" disse, sentando no sofá.

"Bom... (ela passou uma perna sobre ele). eu posso fazer" Grissom sorriu e abaixou o calção. Sara o colocou dentro dela fundo, fazendo o tronco dele se erguer e um grito sair de sua garganta.

"oh sim..." gemeu ela. Cavalgando de olhos fechados. O dedo dele tocou seu clitóris para ajuda-la a levar as alturas. "Oh Deus" disse, jogando a cabeça para trás. "nunca pensei que isso era tão bom... hum... tão bom..."

Ela descansou um pouco, depois do orgasmo, e juntando as ultimas energias que restavam, Sara segurou no topo do sofá e se movimentou o mais rápido e fundo que seus corpos conseguiam.

Grissom entrelaçou os dedos atrás das costas dela para proteção e tentou ajuda-la. Ou melhor, ajudar os dois até o topo. Depois que o clímax veio, Grissom desabou no sofá.

"Meu deus Sara" sussurrou. Ela demorou alguns segundos para se recompor e sair de cima dele "Isso foi ótimo" disse ele ofegante.

"Eu gostei também e quer saber... não acho que vamos demorar muito tempo assim para nos mudar"

"Ah é? E quanto 'tenho muito o que aprender' ?"

"Não é mentira, mas vou sentir falta do que tivemos aqui... Você nunca foi tão aberto antes e eu amei"

"Não se preocupe querida, eu vou tentar continuar assim."

FIM.


End file.
